Legal Papers
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: There was plenty of time to get the process done, Ciel had 2 whole years to prepare for this moment. So when the moment came and he wasn't ready, he ended up having to settle it immediately.


Legal Papers

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji this would be in the manga. XD_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Ciel woke up this morning, he knew it was going to be a bad day. He just didn't know how bad. Sure, he thought there would be some property damages from the other servants. Thus having Sebastian fix it. Or maybe he'd get some case where he had to find some maniac, thus taking away from his time of doing something else. But that didn't happen today. In reality now that he had time to think about it, he would of preferred those things. Especially compared to this. Sitting in front of him was a business man. But not any business man, a man of the law. One who served the queen just as much as he did. But his work was far more, in a word, legal.

"Earl, i'm sorry to take time away from your busy schedule, but as per the new law. I'm afraid I can't come at another time. Especially since I have other places I must go to as well." the man said breaking Ciel from his thoughts.

"I understand, Mr. Anderson." Ciel replied, feeling a migraine coming on. He knew what the new law was, it stated that all residents had to be filed within the residential files of the population agency. Also, for the section of nobles all servants must be filed within the nobles files for the association of the noble.

"Good that'll make things much simpler then." Mr. Anderson said as he started filling out some paperwork. "Just as a procedure i'm going to explain the new law, as I must in front of yourself and all your servants living in this residence."

Sighing, Ciel was feeling like this was going to be one long day. "Sebastian." was all that he said, as Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian said, walking out the room to get the others. Which didn't require any effort apparently, since they were all spying at the door and as soon as he opened it they came tumbling in the room. Eye twitching, "How many times have I told you all not to spy in on others!" he yelled at the others.

"We're sorry Sebastian!" came a unison whine from the others.

Blinking, Mr. Anderson coughed into his hand, as if to say he didn't see anything. "Well then. Are there any others?" he asked as Tanaka, Bard, Maylene and Finni came into the room.

"No." Ciel responded.

Nodding, "Then i'll start, as per the new law that is now being enforced, all residents under this sectioned law must be filed under the population agency. As such since you are all servants under the Earl, I have to place your residency under his file." stopping to see if there were any questions. But only getting confused looks, except from Sebastian. "It means as his servants your residency has to be filed with all of his properties." he tried to clarify.

"Ah!" came a unison gasp.

"So we are going to be listed under the young master residents!" Finni said as if he had to repeat it to make sure he understood.

"That's right." Mr. Anderson smiled.

"So we're like property right?" Finni asked with innocent eyes. Which caused a silence to hit the room. Everyone just staring at him, as if they were trying to figure out his logic.

"Not right." Mr. Anderson sighed. Realizing easy wasn't going to happen in this house.

"Finni, are you stupid?" Bard asked frustrated. "You have to be a thing to be property."

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Finni whined.

Sighing, "Stop talking." was all that Sebastian said to them, feeling embarrassed. 'Why me?' was all the thought, as he put a hand to his forehead.

Ciel's expression was more so closer to his age, it was a look of distress, except the situation wasn't something most 13 year olds didn't deal with.

Sweating a little, "I'm not sure how I can explain it any clearer." Mr. Anderson, trying to figure out what was wrong with his explaination.

Raising a hand, "Trust me, don't bother, you'll spend more time explaining than doing it." Sebastian said speaking out of turn, but feeling it was probably better than spending hours explaining.

Nodding, Ciel just shifted in his seat. He wanted a snack, but knew he'd have to wait til this was done.

"Ah..in that case." Mr. Anderson, coughed again. "I'm going to need some papers so finish up the file so we can all complete the process."

"Papers?" Ciel asked, wondering what they were. He all the papers on his servants, so he was sure he'd want their applications, how long they'd been working with him, typical stuff he'd have on file.

"Yes, job applications, letters of recommendation if any, if they had any resumes, felony records if any, birth certificates, annual payment income.." Mr. Anderson continued before he was interrupted.

"Birth certificates?" Ciel said wide eyed.

"Yes, birth certificates. And any paperwork if they weren't born in England of course, such as passports."

Ciel's jaw dropped like lead. 'Shit!' was all he could think as he glanced at Sebastian.

"Is there a problem Earl?" Mr. Anderson asked, finding Ciel reaction unusual.

"Uh...ah...Well.." Ciel was sweating now. 'Think, Ciel think!', coughing, "I have a question Mr. Anderson."

Smiling, "Of course Earl."

"What would happen in a case where all such paper work wasn't available?" Ciel asked still sweating slightly.

Folding his hands in front of him. "If all paperwork is not readily available I can give an extension of one week, but no more." Mr. Anderson looking very serious. "But only for certain conditions."

"Conditions?" Ciel repeated.

"In cases such as a fire, flood, papers being stolen, the like. If I remember your house was burned a few years back, so I can grant the extension for your information Earl, but only yours, and only for servants who were in service to your family during that time."

Sebastian just blinked as all the information was being said. He figured he could just make a fake certificate while getting the other papers, it wouldn't take long, he's just have to glance at a real one and he could make a fake almost as perfect as a real one.

"Of course as such information is sensitive, we send our own officers to retrieve such information, and after we get the papers from yourself we verify it with the hospitals if they have such persons filed." Mr. Anderson continued.

Now both Ciel and Sebastian both were on the same mind link. 'Damn!' They both thought at the same time.

Seeing something was up, "Earl you do have all the papers correct?" Mr. Anderson asked, his eyes shrinking as if he knew.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After many hours of filling out paperwork of what they could, Ciel was not happy. 'How could I not of prepared for this!' Ciel thought as he was down at the population agency. It was like a nightmare for him. First he had to get all the other servants stuff filed, which was now taken care of. But it came out that Sebastian had no birth certificate. So they made an excuse. It was a lame excuse, but an excuse. Sebastian was now an orphan who had no paper work, he doesn't know where he was originally from, nor who his parents are, and he didn't have a birth certificate at the time of abandonment. He wasn't taken to an orphanage when he was found, as he was taken to a work house, and when he was old enough was put to work. Yes, it was a lame excuse. But it worked. The only problem now was that Sebastian had been taken to the agency, and had to wait out until Ciel could get proper paperwork completed. So here he was waiting in line at the Public relations agency, waiting so he could get proper paper work to fill out, so he could start the process. Finally it was his turn to go up to the window.

The woman behind the counter blinked at him. "Ummm, yes?" she asked a moment later.

"I'm here to get some papers to start the process of residence for a servant of mine." He said calmly.

She blinked some more, "Ummm where are your parents little boy?" She asked, not making a move to get the papers he required.

That angered him, "I'm the Earl Phantomhive! Get me the papers I requested." Ciel shouted. Getting looks from the others in line.

Taken back by Ciel's shout, "I'm sorry sir! But you have to be 18 to be able to get such papers." she meekly said.

Shocked, "What?" Ciel raising his voice some more. Then realized the looks he was getting, so he toned down his voice. "I am the Earl Phantomhive, that should not apply." Ciel speaking in a normal tone now.

Feeling like this wasn't going to go down in a good way. "I'm sorry Earl, but even nobles have to abide by this rule. You'll have to come back with a guardian to get the paper work."

Eye twitching, Ciel knew this wasn't going to be a good day.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was having a pretty okay time at the population agency he had to say. He didn't have to deal with the idiot servants for the time being, or his brat of a master, who was currently trying to get paperwork settled. So he was sitting atop a table, swinging his legs back and forth, waiting. Wearing one of the officers hat on his head, chewing some gum. He had to say it was interesting, the officers were kinda treating him like a pity case. But he didn't mind so much, it was getting him out of work for abit. Though he'd rather be doing something else personally.

An officer came into the room, carrying some take out. "Hey there boy." The officer said, patting him on the head. "Still here huh?"

Chewing on gum they'd given him, "Yes sir." Sebastian replied, blowing a bubble, then when it popped, sucking the gum back into his mouth.

"I gotta say I feel sorry for kids like you, being abandoned, and here it is years later. Irresponsible parents these days." The officer ranted. Then handed Sebastian a box of take out with a fork. "Atleast you got one thing working for ya right?"

Holding the box, Sebastian just continued in his leg swinging, chewing his gum as pretended to listen.

Looking at his watch, "Looks like the Earl might not make it in time though." The officer said as he poked at his take out with his fork.

Placing the box on side, and leaning back, "So what happens if he doesn't make it?" Sebastian inquired.

"Well if he doesn't make it in time, we'll have to put you up in a government housing facility until the process is complete."

"Goverment housing facility?" Sebastian's curiosity peaked now.

"Yeah, it's like a house for those homeless folks, but goverment operated, and you can't leave when you feel like it. Honestly they are much nicer too. But you might not want to end up there, it'd probably be embarrasing. Especially since we don't really have one for adults. But since your under the age limit, you'll at most have to deal with some kids." the officer replied, taking a bite of his food.

Blinking Sebastian just sat there, taking in the information just given to him. 'Heh, I deal with a kid everyday.' he thought. Kind of blowing off the fact.

Then a female officer came in, carrying a pile of paperwork. "Geeze it's like a mad house out there now with this new law." she huffed. Taking her own box of take out and standing next to Sebastian who was still sitting on the table. "I tell you, I think we're lucky we've only got one in here. The rest have been getting deported."

"Deported?" Sebastian repeated.

"Yeah. You should feel grateful. None of the other nobles want to keep anyone who doesn't have proper paper work. Then there are those who came here to run from their own countries. It's a shame really. But it also works in our favor in a way." then she took a bite of her meal. Then with the food in her mouth, "I found out there isn't any room in the housing facility too."

"Wait a minute Jane!" The male officer spat out some of his food as he spoke. "What do you mean it's full?"

Swallowing, "It's just like I said, I got a call from them earlier. Turns out some people without paper work are going there until they can get their stuff done." Jane replied.

Looking shocked, the male officer looked at his watch again, "So what am I supposed to do with this guy if his papers aren't completed?" he asked.

As if she wasn't interested at all. "Well you can always take him home with you." she responded.

Sebastian himself didn't look very interested. 'I'm sure the young master will have everything done before they close.' he thought to himself.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was tired, angry, and hungry. After getting Tanaka from waiting with the carriage, he had to wait in line again for what seemed like forever, but was about an hour and 30 minutes in reality. He was next in line, tapping his foot.

"Next!" Came a male voice.

'Finally, Ciel thought.' Walking up with Tanaka.

"How can I help you?" the man asked, seemingly not caring that Ciel was only a kid.

"I'm here to get paperwork to start the process for residence for a servant of mine." Ciel stated trying to remain calm.

"Reason for paperwork?" the man asked.

"He's an orphan." Ciel responded.

"Is he with you?" the man asked.

"No, he's at the population agency." Ciel responded getting aggitated.

The man sighed, "Sir I can't start the papers without the person present."

Getting even more aggitated, "He can't leave the agency until he has paperwork." Ciel was mentally counting to ten to calm down.

"Do you have any proof of that?" the man asked.

Ciel was ready to kill, "I was told I only had to come here to fill out some forms!"

"Sir you can only obtain the forms with either the person with you or proof that the population agency will not release the person until the paper work has been completed."

Ciel was shaking with rage, but walked out to head towards the population agency.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Feeling bored, Sebastian was eatting the box of take out that he'd been given. Glancing at the clock he saw that there was only 10 minutes until they closed. 'What's taking so long?' Sebastian thought.

Then the male officer from earlier came in with Jane, "Uggh! I don't believe this!" he whined.

"Well what are you gonna do? Wrong information is always being handed around." Jane replied, preparing to close by putting files away.

"Of all the days for it to happen though." he whined some more.

Tiltling his head, Sebastian kept the fork in his mouth, wondering what was going on. Until the man walked up to him.

"Sorry kid looks like your stuck for another day." the man said, looking sheepish.

Sebastian's eyes went wide, the fork still in his mouth. 'What?' He thought.

"Seems the Earl was given misinformation, and lost a whole day because of it. But don't worry, we're putting you up for the night with Jane." the man said, almost in a tone like it'd solved the world's problem.

"What?" came Jane's shout. "What do you mean i'm putting him up?"

"Aww come on Jane have a heart, the little guy's got no place to go since we're not allowed to send him to the Earl until he's got his papers." the man said.

"But my brother's coming into town it's his birthday! Mark why can't you take him?" Jane shocked.

"Can't, I got a date tonight." Mark retorted with a smile.

"I'd believe that if you weren't 60." Jane replied.

"Hey I get dates!" Mark defended himself. "Besides, your throwing the party at your home aren't you? One more wouldn't hurt." Mark kept going. "Please! I'll owe. I'll owe you big time." He begged.

Sebastian was aggitated at being called the little guy. Especially since he was taller than both the officers.

Sighing, "Alright, but i'm only doing it because I think it'd be better off if he was with me anyway."

With tears in his eyes, "Thank you Jane!"

Arms crossed, "You still owe me." then taking a look at her watch and taking a deep breath, "Well it's closing time anyway, you can lock up then." Jane said, then walked over to Sebastian after grabbing his coat, "Sorry kid, maybe he'll be done by tomorrow."

Putting on his coat, Sebastian followed Jane to a carriage and went in after her, "I'm not a kid you know." Sebastian said, in an attempt to stop the kid quotes.

"According to the information given your only 17, so your a kid." Jane replied as if that was everyone's logic.

"Hmph." was all she got from Sebastian.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Standing infront of a now closed Population Agency, Ciel was in shock.

"Ho, ho, ho."

"HOW CAN IT BE CLOSED?" Ciel shouted. It wasn't fair, he was back where he started since he had to wait in the nearly endless long line at the goverment building, not once but twice, which took 6 hours in itself, only to be sent back, which the trip took 2 hours, to find the building closed. Ciel's mouth stayed a gap the entire time he stood staring at that closed sign.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Coming to a large house, Sebastian just watched as the scenery passed by as the carriage came to a complete stop. Following Jane as she got out of the carriage, he just looked around, seeing all the flowers in the yard, and a rather large tree in the yard that was in need of some tending to. When they reached the porch, Jane allowed him to go in first. After she'd shut the door, she removed her coat, as Sebastian did the same, then walked to the kitchen. Sebastian just stood at the entry way for a moment, before following her.

"Mommy!" came a little girl with brown hair in pig tails in a yellow dress, from an opening. She ran to Jane and hugged her as much as her little form could. "I missed you!"

Patting the girl on the head, "My, my, were you a good girl Mary?" Jane asked, smiling at the girl.

"Uh huh! I was a very good girl." Mary replied, then took notice of Sebastian who was standing a few feet behind Jane.

"Who's that mommy?" Mary asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh, he's just someone who'll be staying with us for the night." Jane replied.

"Why? Did he get lost going home?" Mary's curiosity getting the better of her.

Giggling a little, "Something like that." Jane white lied at Mary. Not wanting to explain to a 6 year old the concept of birth certificates and legal matters. "Why don't you go and play while I set everything up okay hun?" Jane finished.

"Okay mommy!" Mary pipped up, then ran off from the direction she'd come.

"Children, their're so curious at that age." Jane speaking to no one in particular. Then she looked at Sebastian, who was still in his butler uniform, then said, "Follow me." walking up a flight of stairs, Sebastian following until they came to a room. Jane opened the door and walked over to a wardrobe, going through it as Sebastian looked about the room.

'So bare, i've never seen such accomodations.' He thought as he glanced about, comparing the house to the manor. Until Jane held out a set of clothing to him, which he hesitantly accepted without a word.

"You should change into something less..." Jane started, thinking of the right words, "fancy until your able to go home. I wouldn't want the neighbors to think i've come into some money suddenly." she finished, then walked out the room to give Sebastian some privacy.

After blinking a few times. 'Fancy?' Sebastian thought as he held the edge of his clothing he was wearing looking them over, sure they stood out compared to an average persons clothing, but hey didn't think they were fancy, good quality yes. But compared to Ciel's clothing his were abit more on what he thought was more normal. Shruging it off, Sebastian changed into the garments given to him, they were a little big on him, but did the job. He didn't like the feel of the fabric, as it came off as cheaply woven in his eyes. But now he looked abit more what he guessed Jane wanted him to look like. The slacks were brown, with a white button up shirt, a red vest, and brown jacket to match. Looking in a mirror he thought it was okay, but much preferred his butler attire. He'd left his gloves on for the obvious reason of the contract needed to be hidden. Walking over to the door he opened it, seeing Jane waiting. She looked him over, nodding in satisfaction, then went into the room and grabbed his butler attire and put them in the wardrobe she'd taken the clothing from.

"That'll do quite nicely." She said, grabbing his arm and tugging him back down the stairs. "You can sleep in that room tonight, it's our spare room for when guests are over, there's also some night clothing you can borrow as well." Jane continued stopping in the kitchen before finally letting go of his arm. "As I said at the office, it's my brother's birthday tonight, so we'll be having a party. So forgive me if I seem abit rushed. I'll also have to ask you to not leave the house, since your my responsiblity. I can't have you running off, so i'm going to have you help me in the kitchen as well. But I have to change, so i'm going to have you peel some potatos." Jane completed, handing Sebastian a knife and a large bowl of potatos. "I'll be right back." she said as she left to go change.

Grabbing a potato, Sebastian just started peeling each and every one until they were done. Overall it only took him a minute to peel them all. Glancing around he saw a cook book laying open to a roast, "Oh." picking up the book, Sebastian read over the recipe, it looked like something Ciel would enjoy, so he took the time to memerize it. But before he knew what he was doing he'd gone into his butler chef mode, and started preparing it as he would at the manor. Once he had it in the oven, he started working on a chocolate cake out of habit, mixing the ingredients with the utmost discipline in his work. By the time he'd finished, he had the roast, some side dishes, and was decorating the cake, within the hour that Jane had gone to change.

As she came down, she saw the meal before her and was utterily shocked. "Oh my!" She said aloud, as Sebastian was decorating a cake.

Stopping in his tracks Sebastian looked over at Jane, then blinked a few times, "Uh...It seems I took over in the food preparation." Sebastian said, glancing about as he realized he'd lost himself.

Walking over, Jane looked at every bit of delicious food laid out before her, "Amazing, you did all this while I was changing?" she said in awe. "And you even cleaned the kitchen." she added seeing a new spotless kitchen before her. "Well now if you keep doing such great work, i'll just have to adopt you and keep you to myself." she joked. Taking a taste of the frosting from the bowl. "Delicious!" She said aloud.

"It was nothing, if I couldn't do this I couldn't call myself the Phantomhive butler." Sebastian responded a hand over his heart.

Finding his reply abit strange, but saying nothing about it, "Well since you prepared such a fine meal, i'll just go and set the table then." Jane said as she walked over to the cabinet, only to find the dishes gone. "Where are..?" She started, until she looked over in the dining room and saw the table was neatly set, every dish in it's rightful place, and shined to perfection. "How did you?" Jane tried finding her voice. Awed by how much had been accomplished in the course of an hour. She looked at Sebastian, who just smiled as he finished decorating the cake. Topping it off with some strawberries. She was going to say something more, when there was a knock at the door. She went over to open it, "George! It's so good to see you! Happy Birthday!" She said excitedly.

"Jane! You haven't aged abit since I last saw you.!" George equally excited hugging his sister in the doorway.

"Oh you always say that." Jane replied, taking his coat and hat.

"So where's my adorible niece?" George inquried.

"She's in the living area." Jane replied as she hung up the coat and hat.

Walking with Jane, George was quite shocked when he laid eyes on Sebastian, who was putting some finishing touches on the cake he'd been making, by adding some white chocolate to make stripes on the cake. "Who's this?" George asked, noting Sebastian's attire.

"Oh this is Sebastian Michaelis, due to the certain circumstances he'll be staying for the night." Jane replied.

"Oh, well then, the more the merrier I always say, even if that extra person is wearing my old clothes from my younger days." George said with a laugh.

Placing a hand to her mouth, "I'm sorry brother, but I didn't have anything else for him to wear that'd fit him." Jane explained.

Laughing, "No it's alright, it looks good on him. But I must ask, what is that wonderful smell?" George sniffing at the air at the aroma.

"That's is a lavander roast, with rosemary and garlic potatoes." Sebastian replied, cleaning up the items he'd used for the cake.

Surprised, "It sounds delicious, when do we eat?" George asked.

"If everything is ready we just have to get mother, father and Mary." Jane stated, looking over at Sebastian who merely blinked, before nodding.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel look pitiful, it hadn't even been a full day, and he was already missing Sebastian's cooking. Right after he'd gotten home, he received a plate of something that was burnt to charcoal, with a side of more charcoal. 'It's only for today.' Ciel thought to himself, after he'd decided he'd go to bed without supper. Laying in his bed with his clothes on he kicked his shoes off, laying there. Waiting. Then he realized he'd been waiting for Sebastian to change him, which wasn't going to happen tonight, so he awkwardly changed himself, before climbing back into bed. He just wanted this nightmare to be over already.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Patting his belly, "Jane I think i'm going to have to fire you, that meal was so delicious." George announced. Gaining laughs from the other family members.

"Oh my Sebastian you've taken my life's work away in one meal, what will I do when your gone?" Jane pretending to be distressed.

"And that cake, it was so wonderful." came a response from an old man.

"The best i've tasted in years." came an old woman's reply as she cleaned Mary's face of chocolate smudges.

So here Sebastian sat at a family dinner table, since Ciel had given him orders to be as human as possible, he'd eatten more than he usually did of his own cooking. But since it wasn't part of his natural diet, he didn't feel full. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sebastian replied, wanting nothing more than then sun to rise, and to hear that he could go back to his master.

"Mommy i'm sleepy." came Mary's tired voice, as she tugged on Jane's sleeve.

"Oh excuse me while I take this one to bed." Jane excused herself as she picked up Mary and walked up the stairs.

Getting up from his seat, Sebastian started clearing the table, but was stopped part of the way. "No, no, you cooked the meal, so allow me to atleast do the dishes." George offered, making it apparent he wasn't going to take no for an answer as he picked up the dishes.

"Oh but you poor thing, being abandoned as a baby. How could a parent do such a thing to a child?" the old woman sounding sad.

"It's alright." Sebastian replied. 'Young master couldn't you of thought of a more realistic story?' he thought, finding it hard to find answers that were neutral.

"Parents these days, they should all go to jail for child abandonment." the old man said, crossing his arms.

"Now mother, father we don't know the circumstances, maybe she had to give him up because she was poor and hoped for a better life for him." George said from the kitchen as he did the dishes.

Sebastian just sat there, blinking. 'Humans are so...weird.' he thought as they came up with their own ideas of a story that wasn't even true. Sure he could say he hadn't seen his mother in centuries, but he wasn't a child when she left, either.

Jane came down the stairs, "Hey that's enough, you've all be talking about this one subject all night." Jane walking up to the table. "If anything we should be grateful he didn't turn out to be a ruffian on the streets." walking up behind Sebastian placing her hands on his shoulders. "Your one of the lucky ones after all."

Sebastian looked up at her, with a questionable look in his eyes. "Ah...right." He replied, then looked around the table. As a demon he wasn't used to such family type things. So people caring even for something that wasn't even of their own blood intrigued him.

"I think this was more than a birthday dinner, don't you?" the old lady said. Bringing smiles to everyone's faces except Sebastian's who just seemed to remain confused.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was the next day now, and Ciel was continuing where he left off. He'd gone to the population agency to get proof that Sebastian could not be at the goverment office for the required paper to be completed in person. He'd also made sure Tanaka was with him this time. And now he was filling out what seemed to be about three months of paperwork. He thought his hand was going to fall off. 'Why did I give Sebastian such a long name?' He thought, as he wrote the name down for about the 1000th time in a row. Sure his name only about as long as his own, but after he finally got to the final paper he was relieved. "Finished!" He announced, dropping the pen into the ink bottle, as the man in front of him took the papers and looked them over.

"Very good sir, now all that's left is to process all the required documents, as well as have a set up an appointment with a doctor to have the requestie checked out for any illnesses." the man said as if he were talking about the weather.

Ciel's face went into shock. "Eh?"

"By my appointment book, there's an available slot three months from now." he continued but was interrupted.

"EH? Three months? I can't wait that long!" Ciel shouted jumping from his seat. "Isn't there an alternative? Can't I just pay for a doctor to see him immediately?" Ciel keeping his voice raised.

The man was so surprised at Ciel's shout that he dropped the papers he was holding. "Uhh...well...I could talk to my manager about it...eh ha ha ha."

"Well then go ask him!" Ciel still shouting. There was no way he was going to wait three months, with Bard's food alone he'd be dead within the week. So he could only imagine what'd happen if his enemies came into play.

"Ahhh right. Just a moment sir." the man said, picking up the papers and going over to his managers desk. Ciel couldn't hear what they were saying, but he hoped it'd turn out good. Then the manager picked up the phone and called someone. He seemed to remain on that phone forever. But it was only about 20 minutes. Until he finally said something to the subordinate he'd filled out the paper work with. And walked back to where Ciel sat. "Sorry to keep you waiting, now I explained to my manager your request, so he called the population agency's manager about the compromise for the situation." he started.

"And?" Ciel asked, aggitated already.

"And they agreed to allow you to sponsor a doctor for the appointment, but ...you..see." the man faultering in his words.

"Just say it already." Ciel's nerves near exploding.

"Ah, since according to the information given to us states he's only 17 and has no legal guardian, he can only go with one of the population agents, so the appointment will have to be set up around their schedule." he finished, using a the file as a shield.

"Eh? Why can't we just take him to get it done?" Ciel asked loudly.

"As i've said sir, since none of the members of the house are his guardian, he can only go with a population agent. So if you go to the agency and speak with them to set up the appointment, i'm sure we could have this processed very quickly." the man said meekly, hoping Ciel wouldn't get an urge to hit him.

Shaking in anger, but getting up from his seat, Ciel headed towards the door with Tanaka following him. 'More delays.' He thought as he got into the carriage.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was walking around the house, cleaning as he would at the manor, he'd changed into his slacks and regular shirt, finding the clothing he'd been given to wear uncomfortable. Jane seemed to find his full uniform unnerving, so he'd left the rest of it in the warddrobe on a hanger. Looking at the clock, he noted Jane would be home soon. She'd called her manager before leaving for work that morning, saying it'd be unfair if he had to go back to the office and sit all day, so her manager allowed for him to stay at his place so long as he didn't leave the property unattended. So here he was at her house, alone, and bored as hell. So he took to cleaning the place, which only took so long since it wasn't a very huge house. Now that he was down he did a second wipe down. Just to pass the time. Getting tired of mundanely going over the house again he laid on the couch, his legs hanging over the couch. "I'm so bored!" he whined, hoping that he'd go back to his master today. Then Jane came into the house, home earlier than when she said she'd be home with Mary in tow.

"Sebastian!" Jane calling out to him to find where he was, and seeing the house spotlessly clean, "Oh my! It's so clean in here!"

Getting up off the couch, Sebastian walked to the front door, as Jane looked about in awe.

"I don't know what i'm going to do when your gone Sebastian." Jane stated, her eyes sparkling in delight.

"For your kindness it was the least I could do." Sebastian said putting on a smile. "If I may say, your home earlier than you stated."

"Oh right." Jane coming out of her excitement. "I have some news for you."

'Please say i'm leaving, please say i'm leaving, please say i'm leaving.' Sebastian chanted in his head, keeping a smile on his face.

"I found out the Earl Phantomhive got most of your paperwork done." Jane stated.

"Most?" Sebastian repeated, his smile depleting.

"Ah, it would of been completed, but one of the requirement is a doctor has to check you on your health. The next available appointment with our doctor would of been 3 months from now. But the Earl is paying to have it done sooner." Jane continued.

"How soon?" Sebastian asked, smile gone now.

"My manager gave me tomorrow to take you since you can't go without me, so he let me go early." Jane finished.

'Yes!' Sebastian thought as his smile came back. "I'll be sure to get to sleep early then."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel laid back into his chair in his study, 'Tomorrow and it'll be over.' Ciel thought, exhausted from all the running around he'd done that day. Luckily the manager at the population agency was inclined to get one of his agents to take Sebastian to get his check up. Ciel couldn't wait til this terror was over.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was the afternoon, Sebastian sat in a chair as he waited for the doctor. He thought he'd get to see his master at the appointment, but it proved to not be the case since Jane had said it was to ensure no false practices came about. Her agency had even choosen the doctor as well.

"Sebastian Michaelis!" the nurse called.

Getting up from his chair, and leaving Jane in the waiting room he followed the nurse to the examination room. After she'd let him in she'd handed him a gown and told him to change before leaving the room to give him some privacy. After he'd changed he sat on the examination table, he looked around as he waited, until the doctor finally arrived.

"Ah Mr. Michealis, how are you today?" the doctor asked, holding a clipboard and reading over it.

Remaining stotic, Sebastian just watched as the doctor walked about the room, putting on rubber gloves and snaping them on.

"Not much into talk eh? That's fine, but i'll have some questions for you to answer. First off when was the last time you were examined?"

"Never."

Pulling out a little hammer and tapping it on his knees to check Sebastian's reflexes. "Have you ever had a doctor's appointment before in case of sickness?"

'Feeling that was a stupid question since he's just said he'd never been examined.' Sebastian sighed. "No."

"Any allergies?" jotting down notes to the clipboard.

"No."

"Past injuries?"

Smiling, "several."

The doctor blinked, unsure if he should ask what they were but decided not to, "Any that cause any problems now?"

"No."

"Any genetic illness that you know of?"

"No."

Putting down the clipboard, the doctor grabbed what appeared to be a flashlight with a long cord coming out of it that connected to the wall. Placing his thumb and index finger at Sebastian's eye to hold it open and he flashed the light in his eye, making Sebastian wince, then he did the same to his other eye, so now Sebastian saw many dots infront of his eyes as he blinked and rubbed at them. The doctor continued in his examination, checking his ears, the inside of his mouth, his blood pressure, heart beat, and even took a blood sample. Removing his gloves the doctor grabbed a new pair of rubber gloves. "I'll have to ask you to bend over for this final check."

Blinking, "Wha?" was all Sebastian said, as it wasn't clicking with him as to why. So he'd just did as he was told, abit confused.

"This may hurt abit so try to relax." the doctor said from behind him.

Then he'd felt something cold shoved into his backside, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Ahhh!" then he'd realised it was the doctors fingers, proding him inside. Then it was done the fingers removed.

"All's well and good there." came the doctors voice, as Sebastian collasped into a sitting position on the floor in shock.

"Wha..?" Sebastian squeeked, turning to face the doctor with an expression of violation of his person as he pressed his back against the examination table.

"Are you alright Mr. Michealis?" the doctor inquried looking worried. "I hope that prostate exam didn't traumatize you. It's standard proceedure for health exams."

"Pro...state?" Sebastian uttered. Even as a sexually active demon he'd never experienced something like that. So he didn't know if he was shocked that it was an exam, or that it was a human who'd done it. Either was it was a shocking experience that he'd hoped never to live through again.

"Over all i'd have to say your the picture of excellent health, though the blood tests will show if there's anything internally wrong." the doctor stating his prognosis.

As if he were trying to keep his distance, Sebastian attempted to scoot back some more, eyes still wide as he watched the doctor's every move.

Sighing, "In any case, we should have the results in about a week."

Snapping out of his trauma, "A week?" Sebastian said as he got off the floor.

"Yes, once we have that we can send your file over to the population agency." the doctor said as he flipped through the papers.

"Ah..."

"Is there something wrong Mr. Michealis?"

"So what do I do until then?"

"Until your blood test comes in you'll have to stay with the population agent."

Sebastian just went back into shock at that point.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was in his own state of shock as he'd received the news of the status on Sebastian's case. "A week?" he shouted.

"It seems that's how long it'll take for the blood test results to come in." Normal Tanaka replied the started turning back into his usual self. "Ho, ho, ho."

"But that's too long!" Ciel shouted, then he fell back into his seat, 'A whole week without Sebastian?' he thought as he tried to think of alternative ways to make the time go faster.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It'd been a few days since the doctor appointment, and Sebastian was at the point where he thought he was going to go raving mad at any given moment if he wasn't back with his master soon. Everywhere he turned in this house was kindness and happiness that he just couldn't stop thinking he'd want to throw up if he'd stay any longer. Worst off Jane's family kept trying to teach him the importance of family interaction. Claiming it'd be good for the "Orphan" to learn how to interact with a family.

"There's a movie on tonight I thought we could watch." Jane said suddenly as she took a bite of her meal that Sebastian had prepared.

"Yay movie!" Mary rejoiced.

"You'll join won't you Sebastian?" Jane asked looking at him with an expression that left no room for arguement.

"Ah." Sebastian being left speechless.

"I think you'll enjoy it, it's called the Rowdy Count VIII." Jane said with a smile.

Sighing in disgust, he really didn't wanna watch, the Rowdy Count was more of his master and Finni's thing.

Picking up the empty dishes, Jane put them in sink to soak for later washing, glancing back at Sebastian she smiled seeing him wearing the turtleneck sweater she'd offered him to wear earlier. 'It's like having my own son.' she thought, smiling at she placed the dishes in the soapy water. She'd found an emerald green one she'd thought would look nice on him from her brother's old clothing. Finishing in her task she went about setting up the living room placing cushions around for comfort, and blankets for warmth. After which she had to litterally drag Sebastian with the help of Mary over to the couch, making him sit and remove his shoes. She knew he didn't really want to, but all the same she was enjoying herself. So she laid on the couch as Mary laid infront on the floor, waiting for the movie to start with expectant eyes. Looking over Sebastian's face expressed great boredom, so she pulled him over to her side in an motherly embrace, so now he was stuck laying there, his back to the couch, and front blocked by Jane's body. Jane herself laying on her back. Patting him on the head lightly, "Now, now you shouldn't be so intent on avoiding these things." Jane said in a very motherly voice, continuing in her cooing.

Sebastian just laid his head near the crook of her neck, looking extremely perplexed at her actions.

"I always did wonder what it'd be like to have a son." Jane said a moment later just as the movie was starting. "Heh, look at me, speaking as if i've never had one."

"Huh?" Sebastian shifted his head to look at her now, seeing her calm content face.

"I had a son, but he was still born. I never even got to hold him." Jane said solemly, tears welling up in her eyes abit. Then she looked down at Sebastian, "I think if he'd lived he would of been like you." she continued as he place her head near Sebastians.

Sebastian just laid there and listened as she held him, his expression shocked at what she was telling him. Letting out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, he looked at the tv, not really paying attention to what was showing. He'd never thought about such things. Families, happy memories, parents, all these things never came into his mind as a thought that pertained to him. 'Human's are such interesting creatures.' he thought. Trying to comtimplate Jane's words and actions. Then he thought about how she held him, it was gentle, comforting, and her body heat was warm. Even as she patted him, he couldn't help but think how content such a small action could be. For a reason unknown to himself he felt about drowsy, and without realising he'd fallen asleep.

Jane looked down at Sebastian's sleeping face, not paying attention to the movie herself. She was lost in her own little world, having thoughts of what would of happened had her still born child lived. The image of her child portrayed as a growing up Sebastian. In her fantasy she saw him crying from pain, laughing, throwing tanrums, and even playing. "Ah...my child." she whispered. A Content look on her face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was ready to throw a party, he'd gotten a phone call to go to the population agency to finalise the paper work. The week had passed far too slowly for him. So when he got the call saying to come down, he was more than ready for the nightmare to be over. He'd rushed over as soon as he'd hung up the phone. Now he was sitting, waiting for the last of the paperwork that'd complete his file of his household so he could go home with Sebastian. 'As soon as we get home, i'm going to have him make me the biggest cake ever!' Ciel thought, as he planned all the treats he was going to have Sebastian make him.

"Earl Phantomhive." a woman called his name.

He all but jumped for joy from his seat as he went to the counter.

"All the paperwork has been filed, we just need your signature here, here and here." the woman stated.

He signed his name at each place, almost eager in his writting.

"Here's a copy of the file for your house. And all the paperwork regarding a Sebastian Michealis, birth certificate, residence papers, and employment papers." the woman said handing him a rather large envelope.

On the inside Ciel was already throwing a party. On the outside, he was composed. "Thank you."

"One moment please." the woman said as she got up from her chair, and went to the back. It seemed she took forever, before she came back with a nervous expression on her face. Coughing in her hand as if to clear her throat, "I must apologise Earl Phantomhive, but Mr. Michealis isn't in our facility." she said starting to sweat.

The party in Ciel's mind crashed, completely destroyed. "Eh?"

"Well you see, since the paperwork took so long and the Goverment housing facility was full, we had to accomdate him elsewhere." she said becoming even more nervous.

"What?" Ciel shouted.

"I'm sorry Sir!" the woman apologized, bowing her head low.

"Where is he?" Ciel shouted, the shock on his face apparent.

Raising her head, "My manager informed me that he's been with one of our agents at their residence."

"Give me the address." Ciel speedily stated.

Sweating profusely, she handed Ciel a piece of paper she'd been holding with the address.

Snatching it, Ciel read over it quickly, then left the office. "Bard we're going to this address." He ordered, showing Bard the paper momentarily.

"Yes sir!" Bard saluted, reading over the address.

Sitting in the carriage and placing the file at his side, Ciel was even more eager than before. 'Sebastian i'm coming.' he thought in all seriousness. The carriage he was in moving forward.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jane hung up the phone. Her expression sad. "So it's done." she said to herself. Looking out her window at Mary and Sebastian outside. Sebastian was sitting under a tree, and Mary was running around twirling herself round and round, laughing. Jane slowly made her way outside, walking over to the tree to give him the news. "Sebastian." she started.

Sebastian looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Eh...I just got a call from my manager. Your file is complete and it seems the Earl is coming to get you now." She said, almost as if she were ready to cry.

Getting up and dusting himself off of any dirt and loose grass, "Then i'm going to get ready before my master arrives." he said, walking away into the house to put his butler uniform on.

Jane just stood there, sadness in her face and tears welling up at her eyes. "Ah...get ready before the Earl arrives. Sebastian." she said to herself, just as Mary ran up to her.

"Mommy!" Mary said hugging her as she collided with her mother. Laughing, then noticing her mother was sad her laughter stopped. "What's wrong mommy?"

Looking down at her daughter, "Nothing, Mary." she said as she wiped away the tears. "It's nothing. Come let's go inside for some tea." she finished, pulling Mary with her into the house for a last tea time with a family of three.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel's carriage pulled up to the house just as dusk started approaching. Walking up to the front door in a hurried pace. He knocked at the door, trying to remain noble like in his action. He was greated by a little girl, abit younger than himself to just stared at him. "I'm looking for Sebastian Michealis, is he here?" Ciel asked.

After he'd asked his question the girls face seemed to turn instantly into sadness, her eyes welling up as she tried to prevent herself from crying. Loosing the battle, she ran into the house, leave the door open, and a very confused Ciel. Then he'd heard another voice.

"Mary what ever is the matter?" came a woman's voice as she approached the front door, holding the girl as she went. Then upon noticing Ciel she stopped. "May I help you?" she asked, wondering about the child at her door.

"I am the Earl Phantomhive, i'm here for Sebastian." Ciel introducing himself and stating his purpose at the same time.

"Ah, please forgive me. Do come in." Jane having trouble getting Mary to let go of her dress. "Pardon my daughter, she's taken a liking to Sebastian. We're both saddened to see him go so soon."

"No, that's fine." Ciel responded, closing the door behind him.

"I'll go an tell him your here. Please excuse me." Jane stated walking up the stairs without offering Ciel a seat. Reaching the door to the room Sebastian was in she knocked and let herself in. Sebastian putting his tailcoat on as she'd walked in. "The Earl is here." Jane stated trying to place a happy smile on her face. 'I hate that uniform.' she thought as she watched Sebastian finish dressing. She saw it as a symbol of her dismay. It showed that even if he was a servant, he was still in a different class than her. Which was why she'd have him wear clothing closer to her own station. But now that line that was between them after she'd pulled him over to her side, was stepped over as he went back to his proper place. 'No he'd never left his side.' she thought. Thinking of no matter what Sebastian wore, he was still very meticulous in his ways.

"Thank you for your kindness." Sebastian responded, grabbing his outter coat and placing it over his arm. When he saw Jane's face, he blinked. He could clearly see that even though she was smiling she was still sad. Walking past her, but knowing Jane was following him, he walked down the stairs seeing his master at the bottom. Once he'd reached the bottom, "Young master, it's good to see you again." Sebastian stated, bowing as the loyal butler that he was.

"Let's go home Sebastian." Ciel responded, walking out the door as Sebastian put his coat on. He started following Ciel as Jane and Mary stood at the door, but he stopped part of the way as Ciel continued to the carriage. 'I'm going to feel very stupid for this later.' He thought, walking back towards Mary and Jane.

Ciel had turned around, confused at his butler's action and stopping in his own steps. "Sebastian what are you?" Ciel started, then watched the scene play out before him.

Sebastian stopped right infront of Jane and Mary. Then as if he had to prepare himself he took a deep breath, then grabbed Jane in a hug, surprising both Jane and Mary. "Goodbye...mother...Mary...goodbye." he whispered. Then let go and hurried back towards the carriage where Ciel was waiting. Ciel surprised at Sebastian's action. But he didn't know Sebastian had said anything.

Jane was surprised, as Mary smiled waving eagarly as the carriage pulled away. After a moment of blinking, Jane smiled and whispered. "Goodbye...my son."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When they got back to the Phantomhive manor the first thing Sebastian did was actually spin around in the entrance way shouting, "FREEDOM!", he was so glad to be back, no more wasting time pointlessly doing nothing, no more having to wait until he was allowed to do something, even if apart of manor was in shambles at that moment, Sebastian wouldn't of cared for the moment, he was home, he had his purpose again.

Ciel just walked up with a smile on his face. He was spinning with Sebastian in his mind, for all was right in his world. Then Sebastian walked up to him almost like a kid in the candy store.

"Young master, let me see it again." Sebastian asked.

"Again? You've already seen it 10 times during the trip home." Ciel responded.

"I understand young master, but how many demons can say that have a birthcertificate." Sebastian responded back.

Sighing, Ciel pulled the document out of it's folder and handed it to the demon, who took it and stared at it.

"I think many year's down the line this will make a very funny story young master." Sebastian said as such a paper made him want to simply break down in laughter everytime he saw it.

Taking the paper back, "Ah, but until then this is going in the safe with all the others." Ciel said as he started walking towards his study. Then he turned around, "After all, your still a minor to the government." Ciel snidely remarked. Gaining a pouty look from Sebastian.

"Couldn't you of thought of a better story?" Sebastian ranted, "That's unfair, one can get married at 13, but is still considered a child until 21. That's contradictorary!"

"Sebastian as your master i'll have to order you to act more appropriate now that your back home." Ciel breaking Sebastian's rant.

Smiling, "Ah but young master, children tend to run away at mistreatment." Sebastian snided back.

Both smiling as they looked at each other, and then laughed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I hope you all enjoyed this story. I actually got the idea after watching parking wars on tv. lol. Basically from seeing a few people having to run back and forth from one building and back. So I thought, what would happen if that happened in Kuroshitsuji since Sebastian doesn't have any papers. Then I thought of what could happen while that was going on. I made myself kind of cry at the end, especially since i'd seen the last ep of Kuroshitsuji and thought about whether or not Sebastian would show such gentleness towards someone other than Ciel._

_Yes I know I should be writing Kigeki and Unexpected Arrivals, but in my defense I was writting this in my spare time while thinking about those stories. Then found I couldn't stop writting on it. So when I had to think about those stories on what to do with them. I'd write on this story. It's amazing how much you can think about another story while writting a completely different story._

_Anyway I hope you all will tell me what you think of this story. _

_No school project is not done, due to one of our group members slacking off, but for those waiting on Kigeki, and Unexpected Arrivals, i'm working on it while waiting on him. XD_


End file.
